Reflexion y muerte
by heros
Summary: ¿Qué reflexiones puede tener una persona, cuando sabe que va a morir y que su ideal desaparece?


Este es un corto One-shot centrado en la muerte de Mikani (sí, debo de reconocer que el personaje está demasiado OOC y no se parece casi nada al original), según la teoría de Matsuda.

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de DN que aparecen en el texto no me pertenecen, sino del creador Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Se encontraba solo en aquella pequeña habitación, sin saber el lugar exacto donde se encontraba recluido. No podía ver ni escuchar nada; sólo su agitado respirar y las voces que oía en su cabeza rompían la soledad en el que se hallaba inmerso. En ocasiones, de cuando en cuando, aparecía alguien con un plato de comida, y una voz que le preguntaba su vinculación con Kira. 

_¡¡__Kira!! _Cada vez que le decían su nombre podía notar como su voz, suave y clara, se irritaba, adquiriendo un tono de ira. Odiaba como le había tratado aquél dios justiciero; aquél al que se había entregado totalmente y le había nombrado como su igual, cediéndole su poder. Sí, le odiaba hasta unos límites inimaginables; no toleraba que le hubiera convertido en un desechable peón en su particular partida de ajedrez. No; aquella persona que conoció no era Kira, sino una escoria sin honor que se hacía pasar por él.

A medida que pensaba y pasaba lentamente el tiempo, las imágenes de la muerte de Yagami Light, ese falso ídolo, le venía a la cabeza. Siempre que dormía o se ponía a pensar aparecía esos recuerdos que le desvelaban la mitad de su tiempo en la celda. Veía la sonrisa diabólica de Yagami, mientras se dirigía con palabras a los presentes; disparos en la penumbra, que impactaban contra su pecho; el cuerpo ensangrentado; los gemidos de dolor,y la cara de impotencia y miedo que tuvo cuando cayó al suelo, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Mikami se frotó sus irritados ojos, cansados por la falta de sueño, y volvió a mirar en la oscuridad, esperando a que algo sucediese y diese por terminado el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. No soportaba seguir viviendo más; se merecía la muerte. Sentía que se encontraba al borde de una crisis nerviosa y que deliraba por momentos.

- Mikami, soy N. - el altavoz resonaba por todo el habitáculo, produciendo un sonido estridente. - Tengo una duda más sobre la Death Note. Espero que colabores conmigo.

- Déjame morir... - Gritó, mientras esperaba que su risa dejará de escucharse. - No soporto vivir más, sólo quiero descansar y reunirme con el dios verdadero, Kira.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos interminables segundos. Near parecía que estuviese eligiendo cuál era la mejor opción con él. Sí; podía ver claramente el curso de sus pensamientos y el dilema que le planteaba el matarle, y así acabar con los sufrimientos del preso, o alargar su vida.

- De acuerdo, escribiré tu nombre en el cuaderno si me resuelves está última duda. ¿ Existe algún cuaderno más aparte de los que conocemos?

- No, el último cuaderno se lo llevó el shinigami Ryuk. Tú tienes los cuadernos que faltan. - su voz sonó más calmada, al conocer su destino. Le alegraba saber que N le hubiera entendido.

- Gracias por tu colaboración, Mikami. Ya eres libre.

Se escuchó nuevamente el sonido metálico y volvió la tranquilidad habitual. Si era cierto lo que había dicho N, únicamente le quedaban 40 segundos de vida, moriría de un infarto y podría reunirse con el omnipotente Kira, con la verdadera divinidad.

25 segundos...

Los segundos se hacían extraordinariamente insoportables. Se dio cuenta que el pulso se le aceleraba; apenas podía respirar y tenía la piel sudorosa, fría y pegajosa.

10 segundos...

Se apoyó en la pared, mientras daba alaridos de dolor. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y en la musculatura, obligándole a arrodillarse en el suelo.

5 segundos...

Estaba demasiado cansado para luchar contra el dolor; vomitó en el suelo, llenando el cuarto con un asqueroso olor. Las voces que solía escuchar se hicieron más audibles, incitándole a que se uniera a ellas.

2 segundos...

Cayó al suelo inconsciente. En la superficie aún siguió sufriendo espasmos y entró en una fase de agonía. Volvió a ver durante unos breves instantes la cara sangrienta de Light, pero esta vez parecía que su semblante había adquirido un aire burlón.

1 segundo...

Inhaló por última vez el aire que aún quedaba en la habitación; el corazón daba sus latidos finales, estaba en el preámbulo de la muerte. Los ojos se abrieron al máximo, mostrando el dolor que sufría.

0 segundos...

Mikami percibió que un cúmulo de niebla le rodeaba completamente, rápido y sigiloso. Desde su posición sólo pudo percibir unas figuras encapuchadas, casi transparentes, acompañadas de un Shinigami. Sí, sabía que ya no pertenecía al mundo terrenal y reconocía que estaba desposeído de toda naturaleza humana, era un ánima y que las figuras también lo eran. Con paso lento, desapareció entre la neblina, guiado por sus compañeros y escoltado por uno de los dioses de la muerte, Ryuk.


End file.
